ACCIDENTS CAN HAPPEN!
by davis angel
Summary: Its just a loverly trip to wal-mart...until all the digidestined start dying! And whats up with Gatomon's BAD fasion taste?! Please R&R! First ficcie! go easy!


Hey Ya'll!

* *

Its me, angel! This is my first fic so please be nice. 

To my great friend dreamchaser(everyones favorite dragon creature thingy) I type this story. She is the one who helped me get this fic on the net.

I do not own any of these charactors. Duh! I ask that u tell me if u liked my story on the review thingy on the 

bottom of my story. U better Wright nice reviews or I will sue. My husband 

is a very good lawyer. Wait a secI don't have a husbandbut If I did he would be a VERY good lawyer--or he would be Davis *grins*

Before I begin my story I must tell u that if u don't like humorous 

death, then u better not read my story. ~*~enjoy~*~

"Hey, were do u think your going Kari?"

"I was just headed on over 2 Wal-Mart, that's all."

"I wanna go to!"

"Davis! Can't u just stop following me around?"

((Editors note: this story is from the view point of Kari. I'll Leave u alone now.))

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I love u!!!"

"Fine. U can come only if u buy me something.

"Anything 4 my little sugar mama!!"

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up."

We were walking down the road, when we saw Tai and Sora making out on a park bench.

"Hey Tai. What's up?"

Tai looked up from his little scene still holding Sora like a baby. I gotta 

admit. They look really cute together.

"Whaaat, oh uh hi Kari." 

Tai's voice squeaked when he said that. Sora laughed and said he looked real cute when that happened. Hmmm, its been happening a lot lately.

I'll bet he's just doing it to make Sora happy.

((I know I'm getting on your nerves but I needed to tell u that the characters 

are the same age in this fic that they r in digimon 02. Please continue.))

"Do u guys want to go to Wal-mart with us?" Davis asked.

"Well we r sort busy now, but hey, we could use a rest." Sora replied.

We got up and started walking to Wal-mart. We got there and the man that handed out smiley face stickers had a heart attack and dropped dead. We all stuck our smiley face stickers on the dude and told the manager that they needed to start treating his workers right. We then started to shop.

((Hi it's me again. I just want u 2 know that that part made no sense.))

"Hey! What's going on up there? All that crashing and banging sounds like someone's getting killed!" Sora said.

"Lets go check it out!" I said.

I know that it's not very nice to judge people, but whoever was doing all of 

that to the store must be a major idiot. We went over to the toy section 

(where the noise was coming from) to see what was going on. We turned around 

the corner and...

"Gatomon! What the heck r u doing!!"

Gatomon and Veemon were playing Star Wars with toy light sabers.

"U KILLED MY FATHER!" Gatomon screamed at Veemon. I think she was playing Luke.

"I am your father!!" Veemon screamed back. He was holding on to the top of a tall shelf with one hand. ((Hey, just like the movie!))

Gatomon was standing on the top of the shelf above Veemon.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Gatomon screamed.

Veemon let go of the shelf and fell smack on his back. Gatomon leaped down from the shelf and stood beside Veemon.

"Did I do that?" Gatomon said in a geeky voice.

"Is he ok?" Tai asked, kneeling down beside him.

Tai, Davis, and Veemon had grown 2 b good friends.

He had a worried look in his Eyes. "No he isn't" Davis stood there shocked. He was having mixed emotions. On one hand, him and Veemon could really relate. They r both the stupid ones in the group. On the other hand, Veemon never shutup. Maybe it would be a relief now that he's dead.

"Davis, r u... 

"Forget it. He talked to much any ways." Davis said smiling. Sora giggled. 

Then everyone started to laugh. 

"Come on ya'll! Lets shop!! Gatomon said.

We set off for the electronics.

"Hey u guys! Long time no c!" 

It was Matt. With him were Mimi and T.K. 

"Howdy Ya'll!" Mimi said.

"Yeah, hi" T.K. said.

"What brings u guys here?" Tai asked.

"My dad asked me 2 get him some tropical fish 4 his tank at work. His salt shaker fell in and all the fish died." Matt said as he put his arm around Mimi. 

"Well we'll go with u if that's alright. We were trying 2 shop but Gatomon is taking things a little 2 far." Sora said looking over at Gatomon. The silly little kitty was taking every thing off the hangers and putting them all on at once. She is sometimes really stupid. (In a good way)

We started off to the fish section. We passed the Vision center where we met up with Joe.

"Hey u guys! How ya been?" Joe Said. He ran toward us holding a bag that had his new contacts in it.

"We're real good. We were just headed on over 2 the fish section." T.K. said. 

"Hey, ya wanna come with us?" Mimi asked.

"If its cool with everyone else."

"Don't worry. Its cool." Tai said. 

Joe wasn't half as dorky know as he was when he was 12. We walked over to the fish department. 

"Wow! Look at all the fish! Davis said. I wanna swim with them!! 

Before we knew it Davis had stuck his head in the biggest bowl there. 

Unfortunately, the bowl he decided to stock his head in was filled with piranhas. They ate his head off in 7 seconds flat. It was pretty cool till we realized what had just happened. Well, to tell u the truth it was still pretty cool.

"I think I'm gonna-

Joe fainted. He fell and smashed his head right open on the shelf that 

was behind them. He was sorta, well, dead.

((Editors note: 3 down, 7 to go. I don't know where I come up with this 

stuff! Yolie, Cody, and Izzy r not going to be in this particular fic. I 

have nothing against them at all. Also the other digimon will not be in this 

fic. Only Veemon ang Gatomon! Well actually now only Gatomon. Sorry!))

"Ok."  T.K. said. "That was the freakiest thing I've ever seen."

"I need new shoes."  Mimi said out of no where. "Lets go get some."

We all agreed to go and get the shoes with Mimi. When we go to the shoe part of the store Matt and Tai went to the sport section. 

"Mimi," Sora asked, "do you think that the boys will be alright alone?"

"Don't worry. They're big boys now. Mimi said. They'll be fine."

"Yeah right Mimi! I shouted smiling. Tai might almost be grown up in his 

body, but in his head he's no more than 5!"

"Hey Sora, think u could grab those shoes for me on the top shelf?"  Mimi 

asked.

"Sure"

Sora got to the top of the shelf. The shelf fell and Sora died.

"Hey! Look at me!" Gatomon shouted.

She was standing there with shoes that were like, 20 sizes to big. She also had on a Redskins hat and lots of ugly lipstick. 

"Am I beautiful or what?" gatomon said. She struck a pose and waited for an answer.

"Come on. We better go find Tai and Matt and go home." I said. 

*************************************************

"Hey I found a dart board!" Tai yelled to Matt. 

"Cool. Lets play! You go first Tai." Matt said.

Tai took a dart and threw it. It hit right next to the middle.

"so close! Ok. My turn!" Matt said.

He grabbed a dart and threw it. It hit Tai in his head. Tai dropped to 

the floor and died.

"hey you guys!" Mimi said.

Matt and T.k. walked up to them ready to go. 

We walked around for a while. Didn't do any thing but watch Gatomon be 

stupid. Matt and Mimi started kissing. To bad they both just got braces. 

They started frenching and they got stuck. Neither one of them could breath AND they both died. 

We walked out to the parking lot. 

((Changing POV to me))

"Kari. I gotta-

T.K. started kissing Kari in the middle of the parking lot. They didn't 

stop. Well neither did the car. T.k. and Kari were ran over and died.

"Well I guess that's that." Gatomon said.

OK. SO MY FIC WAS REALLY STUPID. But I would love some reviews. Please, please, please with a cherry on top review me. I will have a Davis suicidal series in Feb. Also read all of dreamchasers funny fics.

C-YA

! ! ! !

!ARRGH! SPIDERS!! HELP!! !


End file.
